As the number of new vehicles being purchased increases year by year, the number of secondhand vehicles and scrapped vehicles has been also increased in proportion thereto. Because the majority of the scrapped vehicles still contain liquids therein such as engine oil, transmission oil, fuel, washer, and the like, it is necessary to collect the liquids before a scrapping process.
In view of environmental protection and prevention of contamination, liquids remaining in a scrapped vehicle should be drained and collected to a safe place before the scrapping process is initiated. In order to prevent soil contamination, most countries have regulations concerning the collection of liquids in a scrapping process of vehicles.
Generally, liquid collecting work is initiated when the scrapped vehicle is loaded onto the supporting frame of a lift apparatus. However, such system are disadvantageous in that it is troublesome to collect the liquids from the scrapped vehicle because access to an engine compartment is quite restricted due to its inherent structure. Further, because the scrapped vehicle is usually maintained in parallel with ground level while collecting the liquids therefrom, smalls amount of liquids often remains in the vehicle.